Saleen/Gallery
Images of Saleen from Aladdin. "Elemental, My Dear Jasmine" emdj039.jpg|"Hello sailor." Saleen meets Jasmine emdj040.jpg|"You’re not a sailor; you’re a girl!" emdj042.jpg|"This is enchanted water!" emdj043.jpg|"Works wonders for the complexion, too." emdj044.jpg|"I am Saleen, daughter of the water, siren of the sea, belle of the swell!" emdj046.jpg|"Boy trouble? How typical!" emdj047.jpg|"You surface girls! The agony you put yourselves through!" emdj048.jpg|Jasmine: "But we have fun! It’s not agony!" Emdj050.jpg emdj052.jpg|"Hmmm… How bout going lighter?" emdj054.jpg|Saleen examines Jasmine's Ariel-styled hair emdj055.jpg|"She looks like every other princess under the sea!" emdj056.jpg emdj057.jpg emdj061.jpg|"Sinking ships gets so old, and I’ve never worked the dry side." emdj062.jpg|Saleen swims up toward the surface emdj065.jpg|Saleen comes out of the sea Emdj066.jpg|Saleen's tail transforming emdj067.jpg|Saleen examines her tail transformed into legs emdj068.jpg|"Ooh, the Princess is mad at me!" emdj069.jpg|"Oh, yes. And the spell can't be broken until I return...if I return." Saleen magically traps Jasmine underwater emdj080.jpg|Saleen approaching Aladdin emdj081.jpg|"Careful! I know someone who drowned that way!" emdj083.jpg|"Magnificent view, isn’t it?" emdj086.jpg|"I seek a brave and manly escort to accompany me to town." emdj087.jpg|"But I don’t know my way around! I am so very far from my kingdom." Emdj088.jpg emdj090.jpg|Aladdin: "Actually, I’m looking for someone too. Have you seen a girl?" emdj091.jpg|"You know, I did pass a damp young thing with long dark hair." emdj092.jpg|"Well it looks like I have my brave and manly escort after all!" emdj095.jpg|"Let’s swim! I, I mean, walk!" emdj097.jpg|Saleen notices Genie emdj102.jpg|Saleen and Aladdin walking through Agrabah Emdj103.jpg|Jasmine: "Aladdin, how could you?" emdj106.jpg emdj108.jpg|"Aladdin, show me more of your beautiful city!" Emdj109.jpg emdj119.jpg|Saleen and Aladdin continue their walk through Agrabah emdj120.jpg|"Charlie? You reckless fool." emdj121.jpg|Aladdin: "Saleen? I should get going now." emdj124.jpg|Crafty Saleen Emdj125.jpg|"I didn’t hear anything!" emdj126.jpg|Aladdin: "Uh, there’s somebody I have to talk to, right away!" emdj127.jpg|"Talk to me, Al!" emdj128.jpg|"Oh, clam up and show me around!" emdj133.jpg|Mugshots of Saleen emdj134.jpg|Saleen pulling Aladdin emdj135.jpg|Saleen continues pulling Aladdin emdj137.jpg|"That destiny is history!" emdj139.jpg|Aladdin: "I’m sorry Saleen, but you’re not the one for me!" emdj141.jpg|"She’s trapped in a watery netherworld!" emdj142.jpg|"And those long-distance relationships never work!" emdj143.jpg|Aladdin proclaims his love for the imprisoned Jasmine in front of her imprisoner Saleen emdj144.jpg|"I NEVER LOSE!!!" Emdj145.jpg|Genie: "Perhaps you don’t realize that you are up against semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers!" emdj146.jpg|Saleen uses her water powers against Genie emdj149.jpg|Aladdin watches in shock as Saleen uses her water powers against Genie emdj152.jpg|"Yes, dear?!" emdj153.jpg|Genie: "Ok Al, Jazz says get her back to the water!" emdj154.jpg|Aladdin: "I’ve changed my mind! You’re beautiful. She’s cute. You’re powerful! She’s a prisoner!" emdj155.jpg|Aladdin: "You are my new destiny." emdj157.jpg|Aladdin: "Hush up and start making some magic for me and my gal." emdj162.jpg|"A genie that tows the line! That’s what I like to see." emdj163.jpg emdj178.jpg|Aladdin: "Table for two please!" emdj180.jpg|Genie: "Hi kids! Let’s get you a table! My name is Gene and I’ll be your waiter." Emdj181.jpg|Genie: "I highly recommend the Grouper Newberg! It’s nummy, nummy, nummy!" emdj182.jpg|"I don’t know. Surprise me." emdj183.jpg|Saleen falls through a trap door emdj185.jpg|"That little worm-eaten barnacle!" emdj187.jpg|"Humans never play fair!" emdj194.jpg|"Oh, Aladdin!" emdj195.jpg|"Wet kiss!" emdj199.jpg|"Nobody dumps me! Nobody!" emdj203.jpg|"Welcome to my world, sweetheart!" emdj205.jpg|Saleen caught in a net by Jasmine emdj207.jpg|Saleen thrashing around in a net emdj212.jpg|Saleen ends up sitting on submarine Genie emdj214.jpg|Saleen blasted out of submarine Genie Emdj215.jpg|Saleen's first defeat Jasmine & Saleen - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (2).png Jasmine & Saleen - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (1).png "Shark Treatment" ST_4.jpg|"Silly Armand. Silly violent Armand." ST_5.jpg|"We have what we want." ST_6.jpg|"The famous what's-it's-name so precious to the land-dwellers of Agrabah." ST7.jpg|Saleen "hugs" the statue ST8.jpg|"The Sultan will have to send someone to retrieve it." ST_9.jpg|Saleen looks up at a ship that has passed overhead. ST_10.jpg|"He's here!" ST_11.jpg|"I don't care what you do to the others, but Aladdin is mine." ST_17.jpg|"Hi, honey!" Saleen waves at Aladdin ST_18.jpg|Saleen about to throw her starfish at Aladdin ST_19.jpg|Saleen kisses her starfish after catching it ST_20.jpg|Saleen dives back into the water ST33.jpg|Saleen's wicked smile ST35.jpg|"Oh, Armand, quit pouting! You're not losing your touch. Aladdin is feeling mine." ST36.jpg|"Soon he will no longer be an enemy but a creature of the sea. One of my loyal fishies." ST37.jpg|"My spell worked! Aladdin makes for a mighty sea monster." ST38.jpg|"Time to see if he can come out to play." ST40.jpg ST41.jpg|"Hello!" Saleen waves at Aladdin's friends as she goes off on Shark Aladdin ST42.jpg|"Bravo!" ST43.jpg ST44.jpg|"Very impressive, Aladdin." ST45.jpg|Armand watching Aladdin and Saleen jealously ST48.jpg|Armand attempts to steal the starfish from Saleen ST49.jpg|Armand knocked aside by Shark Aladdin ST50.jpg|Shark Aladdin and Armand about to fight ST51.jpg|"Honestly, Armand! You are constantly getting under-fin!" ST53.jpg|"Can't you see Aladdin and I are busy?" ST55.jpg ST56.jpg|"Why hasn't Aladdin obeyed my command?" ST57.jpg|"Munch the monkey!" ST58.jpg|"Silly Aladdin. You must learn the secret to life under the sea." ST59.jpg ST61.jpg|Picture of Saleen and Shark Aladdin on Genie's magazine ST69.jpg ST70.jpg ST71.jpg|Saleen goes flying ST72.jpg|Saleen about to go in for a landing 655208 1299258198484 full.jpg|Saleen looks around for Shark Aladdin ST74.jpg|Saleen creates a wall of water to get a better view ST75.jpg|Armand distracts Saleen ST76.jpg|Iago steals the starfish from Saleen ST77.jpg|Saleen attacks Iago ST78.jpg|"My starfish!" Saleen shocked as Abu destroys her starfish ST79.jpg|Saleen comes riding in on a wave ST80.jpg|Saleen comes in for revenge ST81.jpg|"I'm gonna smoke your oysters!" ST82.jpg|Saleen attacks Abu ST83.jpg|Armand sneaks up behind Saleen ST84.jpg|Armand raises a fish bowl ST85.jpg|Armand traps Saleen in a fish bowl ST86.jpg|Saleen trapped in a fish bowl ST87.jpg|Genie: "Elemental-proof." Saleen.jpg|Saleen defeated again ST92.jpg|"Land-dwelling wretches!" ST93.jpg|"Armand! My hero!" ST94.jpg|Armand lifts the fish bowl off Saleen ST95.jpg|"How I've missed my little squidums!" ST96.jpg|"We'll get 'em next time, Armand!" Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries